


the pathos of things [redux]

by plinys



Series: the pathos of things [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Ava wouldn’t approve if she knew, but Ava’s not here.[an alternate ending tothe pathos of things]





	the pathos of things [redux]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pathos of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841031) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> someone pointed out in the comments of "the pathos of things" that my link to the happy ending did not work because tumblr deleted my blog so i decided to cross post it here, this won't make sense at all unless you read the original fic this ending is meant for

She knows that she’s risking all of time to do this.

That Ava wouldn’t approve if she knew, but Ava’s not here. 

She hadn’t been there for a while. 

Presumed dead. That had been Rip’s exact words when he’d given the report. But there hadn’t been a body, hadn’t been any solid proof that the Time Bureau’s team had been there at all, it was like they had been erased from all of history except from the one place that couldn’t be touched. She hadn’t been allowed to go there, expressly forbidden for chance of risking time or falling victim to whatever had stolen Ava away, but this…

Well,Sara liked to think of this as a loophole.

She had to do this, had to risk all of time if only to have her Ava back safe and sound in front of her.

If only to kiss her again.

If only to hold her again.

If only to hear the words  _ I love you too  _ from something other than a recording that she knows too well.

She used Zari’s program to look for one loophole. One moment, one night that the woman she had been before had been too foolish to spend by the side of the woman she loved. An instance that didn’t matter to time. Completely insignificant as far as the rest of time was concerned, but for Sara… For Sara it meant everything. 

A chance to take back a moment that she’d lost before.

She knocks on Ava’s door, two swift knocks. The way she always had, the way she always used to.

She waits.

Not for six rings this time.

But for the sound of feet against old creaky floorboards, for Ava to pull the door open, and smiles at her with a smile that Sara swear she’s forgotten. 

Real and alive in front of her, and god, doesn’t that just steal Sara’s breath away.

“Hey, you,” Ava says. “I thought you said that you had team bonding night?”

She means to says it all right there. To beg Ava not to go on the mission. Not to leave. Not to go to the one place that she won’t return from. 

But all that comes out is a choked sob hiccuped from her throat because when was the last time she saw this woman, not on a played back recording, but real and alive right before her eyes.

“Baby, you’re crying,” Ava says, her voice soft.

Sara hadn’t even realized, but now that she is she can’t stop it.

The sobs only become worse when Ava pulls her into a hug. Sara’s arms come up easily, holding Ava in place against her, hugging her hopefully not for last time. Feeling her warm and steady and real in her arms. Not a hologram. Not a recording of a video chat. A real human being, with a heart that beats steady in her chest.

Ava’s hand is in her hair, running lightly through the strands, offering comfort in her own special way. Not knowing or understanding why Sara aches so much, but wanting to be there. She’s always been there. 

Until she wasn’t.

Until she couldn’t.

Sara pulls back from Ava, because she needs to look at her face, she needs to do this. Needs to find the words to say.

Of course, that’s what does it all. She supposes that she shouldn’t be surprised, Ava knows her too well, has always known how to read her like an open book. And she pauses now, the eyes that meet hers turning sad in a moment before she hesitantly asks, “It still is team bonding night, isn’t it?”

Sara nods once, not trusting her voice.

When Ava speaks again it’s with slight hesitation. “And you’re at team bonding night, aren’t you?” 

Sara nods once more.

Ava makes a noise in reply, not quite a sigh, sadder, softer - “I feel like I should inform you that this a breach of Time Bureau protocol, we’re supposed to be fixing anachronisms not causing them.”   

“You’re worth it,” Sara insists, “Ava, I have to - I,” She can’t help her voice from breaking as she speaks, “I can’t lose you. I can’t handle losing you. I can’t-”

Ava shushes her slightly, before pressing the lightest of kisses against her forehead. Sara leans instinctively into the comfort. 

“Ava, please-”

“Then again,” she says softly, “The Legends always have been about breaking the rules, and I’ve heard, that even sometimes you screw things up for the better.”

She feels something the smallest hint of hope in her chest.

Warm like fire, slowly spreading, bringing her back to life.

Bringing them both back to life.

She can’t help the tears when they start to fall again, but for first time in a long time, it’s not from sadness.

Ava’s smiles, that soft one, that one that is just for Sara, as she reaches up to brush her thumb against the tears along Sara’s cheek.  “I promise, we’re going to figure this out, breach of protocol and all.” 

 

*

 

_ “This is Sara! You know the drill leave a message at the tone! And if this is Ava, I love you, and I just told the entire world or - Like wow, Ava, baby you’re so embarrassed right now listening to me record this, like bright red. It’s adorable. You’re adorable, and now the whole world knows that too. See and you said I couldn’t do romance.” _

_ “I never-” _

_ “Romance.This is romance. Anyways, listen for the beep, or whatever, I have to go kiss my thoroughly embarrassed girlfriend.” _

_ [beep]  _

“Hey Sara. It’s Ava. I… I know it’s been a while, I’m not exactly sure how long, time didn’t exactly go in a linear fashion there for a bit it’s all a little confusing and a long story but… But I promised you that I’d come home and I am. I’m coming home.”


End file.
